


退烧

by 永久动人 (YongJiuDongRen)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YongJiuDongRen/pseuds/%E6%B0%B8%E4%B9%85%E5%8A%A8%E4%BA%BA
Summary: [祺鑫/车]
Relationships: 祺鑫 - Relationship
Kudos: 62





	退烧

**Author's Note:**

> [祺鑫/车]

《退烧》

刚刚中考完，还没好好休息整顿，马嘉祺和丁程鑫又开始了新一轮疯狂训练。

打住进酒店那一天起，马嘉祺就陷入了烦恼。寝室分配，他和Y被调在了一间屋子，而丁程鑫带着文轩两个弟弟同住。更让他不高兴的是，当丁程鑫听到自己和Y做室友时，并没有表现出一丝半点的遗憾和不满。

这样的情绪，在马嘉祺心里积蓄了好几天。

马嘉祺生病了。

深更半夜，Y被尿憋醒了，意识迷糊躺回床上时，听见马嘉祺沉重的喘息，还在呓语。他摸索着打开台灯，发觉马嘉祺的脸红得通透，眉头紧锁，额角挂着几颗汗珠。 

“小马哥…小马哥？你怎么了啊？” 

马嘉祺被摇醒了，下意识地抬起手臂，挡住床头台灯散发的刺眼的光线，用力地闭上了眼睛。 “头晕。” 声线沙哑，像久病过后醒来的病人的嗓音，干涸得快冒烟。

“哎呀！小马哥，你发烧了吧…” Y用手掌心和手背翻来覆去地试了自己额头的温度，又去探马嘉祺的，额头果真发烫。“你等等，我给你找药，或者找工作人员？”

“不用了。”  
“你去叫老丁。”  
“别打扰工作人员。” 

Y敲了敲丁程鑫房间的门，赤着脚站在酒店过道的地毯上。没一会儿，刘耀文开了门，一脸被人打搅睡眠不耐烦的模样，虚着眼睛确认了不是粉丝，才让他进来。

“老丁老丁，小马哥叫你过去。”  
“啷个嘛…深更半夜的。”  
“发烧了好像是。” 

丁程鑫突然坐直，直勾勾地盯着对方的脸，摊着手猛地抹了一把脸，硬是把自己弄醒。  
“叫没叫士大夫？”  
“小马哥怕打扰她们休息，就让我来找你。” 

“好，我知道了。你就在我这儿睡吧，我一个人去照顾他就行，退了烧我也不过来了。你看着点这两个小孩儿，别担心。” 

丁程鑫麻利套上一件宽松的睡衣就出门了，Y也没多想，就着空出来的床位睡下了。

一直到马嘉祺寝室的路上，丁程鑫都在暗自埋怨好梦被扰了，还被点名去照料人。但最终还是屈服给了止不住的心疼。  
说回来，丁程鑫好久都没和马嘉祺单独相处过了，每天只能在摄像机镜头前，借着公司要求的营业的机会，两个人拉拉手，靠着补觉。  
刚刚是做了什么好梦呢？丁程鑫想着，不禁感到内裤被濡湿了，裤裆里的东西处于半勃起状态。好像是梦到被马嘉祺…

不知不觉，已经走到了寝室门前，丁程鑫左顾右盼，确定没有粉丝偷拍，便拿着房卡刷开了房间门。

“喂，狗蛋儿，你没事吧？我说你一天不照顾好自己，生病了吧，活该。要我说你点什么好…” 丁程鑫一进门就开始碎碎念，手上的动作却没停过，又是烧开水又是找退烧贴的。

马嘉祺睁开了眼，凝望着天花板。  
“老丁，你过来。” 

“干嘛啊？” 丁程鑫慢慢靠近床边，坐在马嘉祺的身旁，他扯着嘴角假装笑脸盈盈，这是他屏幕前最喜欢做的表情，只是看向马嘉祺的时候，除了赌气的意思没别的。

“我就是…咳，有点想你。” 马嘉祺偏着头和丁程鑫对视，眼波流转，全是温柔，像刚从昏迷中苏醒的病人，醒来第一眼看到的就是心上人。他伸手去拉丁程鑫的手，不料丁程鑫的手也伸了过来，两个人默契地十指相扣。“你睡这里，躺我旁边。”

丁程鑫叹了口气，把退烧贴敷在马嘉祺的额头上，钻进被窝，和马嘉祺躺在一起。  
“你别这样子行不行，明明今天还在陪我打篮球，明天还学不学了？”  
“学。”  
“唉……哎哎哎！你干什么啊马嘉祺？” 

“你身体凉凉的。”  
“……” 

“可以吗？”  
“……” 

“可以吗？”  
“你生着病呢！” 

“可以吗？”  
“…好吧。” 

马嘉祺浑身发烫，头脑也在发热，意识模糊不清，他只感觉丁程鑫在朝他笑，跪着朝他爬过来，像发情的猫。这下不止是上半身滚烫了，下身也在升温。

丁程鑫紧咬了下嘴唇，翻身爬上马嘉祺的身子，双臂支撑着，双腿分开，跨坐在马嘉祺的裆部。  
“都病成这样了…还不让我做上面的。”  
“你不就在上面吗？”  
“你……” 丁程鑫羞愤至极，涨得脸通红，俯身在马嘉祺的耳根浅吻，用舌尖撩拨了一下，又直起身子假装矜持而傲慢地笑了起来。马嘉祺也就势顶了顶身上人的屁股，好让他察觉到自己勃起了。 

“粉丝都说你恃靓行凶。但是靓被我行凶了。她们恐怕想不到吧。”  
“她们见过你露腰，没见过你被我扒光的裸体。”  
“还有，她们只见过你流汗，没见过你这里，还有这里流水啊。” 马嘉祺指了指对方耷在自己腹部的性器，在屁股上狠狠捏了一把。

丁程鑫最受不了这些露骨的床笫言语，尤其在十几岁的年纪，但凡马嘉祺开口，他就会情不自禁地展开联想，浮想联翩，紧接着双颊发烫，被欲望冲击得失控。最重要的是，被性欲控制的丁程鑫，白皙的皮肤泛起微红，逐渐变成勾魂摄魄的粉红色肉体，色情和欲望。

“哥哥…”  
“怎么了？”  
“干我…”

丁程鑫的睡衣宽松，只需要稍稍弯腰，就可以从领口窥探到别样的风情。凸起的锁骨，樱红的乳头，若隐若现的腹肌线条。好看的肉体谁都喜欢，超越性别，性字当头，什么也别管。

饶有兴趣地打量了一番后，马嘉祺扯掉了丁程鑫的衣服，轻巧地剥落，环挂在胯上。

马嘉祺爱极了保持一定距离欣赏丁程鑫的肉体，从躺着的角度看去，滑动的喉结在脖颈上像突起的小丘，白皙光泽的香肩比女人性感，胸膛前的樱桃是一片白月光中的两颗朱砂痣，每一寸呼吸带来的腹部起伏，都在告诉马嘉祺，这个肉体是鲜活的，还能同他交欢一万年。

但今天的马嘉祺毫无幻想的心思，也没有精力一点一点凌辱爱人的肌肤。他只想把亟待解脱的性器没入对方的身体。立刻，马上，现在。

丁程鑫伏在马嘉祺身上，食指穿进浴袍带打的活结里，他轻佻的目光在爱人身上游走，手指一勾，浴袍连带着衣带的滑落而敞开。他塌下腰，一只手臂撑起全身的重量，抬起的屁股在空气中高高翘起。解锁新的姿势，摆出羞耻而引诱的神态，这就是他释放天性的方式。

丁程鑫猛然回想起拍摄《第二人生》的片段，他手握着折断的拖把的木棒，指向几个杂碎混蛋，是在挑衅和宣战。现在的他，没有道具，只有对准马嘉祺的食指。勾一次，是勾引，勾第二次，是淫诱，再勾一次，是盛情的邀请。他陶醉于通过眼神向马嘉祺传递情欲，忘情地舔舐着自己的唇瓣，浑然不觉裤子被扒掉了。两个人赤裸相对，丁程鑫又露出了狐狸笑。

“啊…好凉…” 丁程鑫坐在马嘉祺的大腿上，臀部是滚烫的，大腿稍显冰凉，火热与贴合在一起，创造出别致的快感。他握住马嘉祺的性器，隔着一层布料磨蹭和爱抚，总觉一道间隔和障碍，便索性把碍事的内裤脱了。从贴身内裤的束缚中挣脱，马嘉祺的性器猛地弹出来，紧紧贴着丁程鑫的指腹。

丁程鑫想也没想就捧住阴茎，手掌覆盖着柱身，指尖掠过包皮上的褶皱，上下套弄，撸动的幅度越来越大，仿佛要将包皮褪到根部，让硕大的器物露出最狰狞的模样。不一会儿，从铃口里溢出的液体沾满了丁程鑫的手指。他向前爬行，在马嘉祺看得见的视野里，舔干净了指缝间欲滴的透明液体。  
“哥哥的水…我都舔掉了哦…”

“自己坐上来。” 马嘉祺身子发热，出了些汗，烧就退了几分，也有力气戏弄身上的人。他两臂交叠放在脑袋后枕着，嘴角扬起，一脸轻松得意，闭上了眼睑避免看丁程鑫嗔怪和发嗲。

丁程鑫从未尝试骑乘的姿势。一想到曾听闻这个体位可以让攻方插得更深，便多了突破青春禁忌的刺激感，添了几番偷尝禁果的滋味。马嘉祺是十八楼最瘦的男孩子，一双腿是标准的细长直。每当综艺节目上，主持人调侃到关于体重的话题，丁程鑫都会不自觉咬咬嘴唇埋下头，装作什么也听不见。

你们又知道多少啊  
他就只是看起来瘦而已…  
在床上发起狠来…

“不行…还没有做扩张…” 丁程鑫将手从身下探过大腿根，一直绕到臀部，探到后穴洞口，就着湿润手指上的黏液刺进洞内润滑，迅速抽插，这一触碰才知道穴内早已泛滥成灾，淫液顺着指间的缝隙外溢，整个臀沟和大腿根部都是湿的。“嗯啊…小马哥…好了……” 他刻意压低声音示意，再修长的手指也够不着至深处的瘙痒，只觉得难以忍受，恨不得赶紧把马嘉祺炽热的硬物塞进自己体内缓解火势。

马嘉祺伸长了手臂按在丁程鑫的胯间，又垫在他屁股下掰开臀瓣，露出了淫糜的私处和紧逼的后穴。丁程鑫直接拍开他的手，扭了扭脖子，向马嘉祺眨眼睛，他扶着屁股底下那根硬得不能再硬的坚挺之物，细细抚摸数条凶狠暴露的青筋，抬起屁股对着圆润的龟头研磨，而耻辱的痒感不允许他浪费时间，握住根部，直指那粉红的穴口。丁程鑫舒了口气，咬着牙放松身体，随着那股重力的作用身子自然而然沉了下去，稳稳地坐在了马嘉祺身上，马嘉祺也同时贯穿了他的身体。后穴被猛然撑开，那根硬物在自己体内膨胀，而自己却因为紧张不断缩着穴壁，丁程鑫只感觉身体的每个毛孔都打开了，汗毛直立。

“啊啊…插得好深…马嘉…” 丁程鑫忽然意识到了什么，捂住嘴巴不敢放声浪叫，不敢喊出爱人的名字，害怕隔墙有耳。他喘息着，小幅度吞没性器又抬起屁股让它退出，又坐下只含半根在体内。

马嘉祺歪着头笑了，只觉上半夜因发烧而疲软的身体又恢复了元气，他伸手放置在丁程鑫的腰间，使出庞大的气力钳制住丁程鑫的肢体，紧接着将他整个人压了下去。全部送了进去，一毫米也不剩，把紧缩的肠壁狠狠地捅开。

“乖，这儿隔音。”  
“想叫就叫出来，我想听。”  
“大声点叫。”

像是着了蛊惑一般，丁程鑫不再顾忌那么多，身下重复着抬起屁股又坐下的动作，嘴间呻吟和娇喘不断。他仍然是塌着腰，屁股腰肢和香肩三点连接成了一条弧线，丁程鑫抬高腰，将屁股翘起来，又落腰把粗壮的阴茎整根吞没。

“啊啊啊好舒服…哥哥…哥哥操我…这样好棒……太深了……我爱你啊啊…”

被自己的穴壁紧紧包裹的阴茎还在愈渐肿胀，仿佛要把丁程鑫整个人撑破直至湮没。自己的脸颊滚烫，体内燥热，汗流浃背，内壁的温度也在肉棒的快速摩擦下着火般飞升。看来发烧的不是马嘉祺，是自己啊。

虽然马嘉祺体格看起来比丁程鑫瘦弱纤细，但每次在床上，丁程鑫总是被逼迫得提前泄精，最后同马嘉祺再一次射精。

马嘉祺依然坚挺在丁程鑫穴内，挑逗地注视着身上的人发骚发浪，散发着外人不曾领略过的独特魅力。他把丁程鑫的性器放在手掌里把玩，这细微的动作顿时让丁程鑫颤栗起来。马嘉祺玩心大起，他活动完指关节，食指在丁程鑫粉红色的龟头上画圈，小拇指的指尖在铃口上搜刮着，将流出的液体揩在丁程鑫的乳头上，继续对着那小小的领域戳刺。

“啊啊啊…不要……哥哥…要射了…” 马嘉祺听闻身上的狐狸粗沉的喘息，知道他的高潮到临，大拇指不由分说地按在精液喷射的管口，有意阻挠他的射精，然后调动自己腰杆的力量竭尽全力去顶撞，反客为主，极速地在丁程鑫的幽洞里抽插，不断加速了自己的频率，身上人摆动身体的幅度也跟着加大，不受自己控制。

“哥哥…你让我射吧……我受不了了…要射了……啊啊啊马嘉祺…你个骗子…求你了…让我射好不好……”  
“真舒服，再叫大声点。”

“我真的……要不行了…屁股被操坏了……前面不能射…明天还要训练……放过我好不好…”  
“那你明天，当着别人也叫我哥哥。”  
“哥哥…哥哥……明天也叫…”

闻罢身上人的浪荡言语，马嘉祺霎时兽性大发，单手按住细软的腰肢又是一朵凶狠的操干，堵住丁程鑫洪口的手指仍然没有挪开。此时丁程鑫已顾不得什么了，趴在马嘉祺身上求饶，大腿猛烈地抽搐着，穴内也是被操得痉挛，这种生理反应非但没有获得马嘉祺的同情和怜悯，反倒增强了他的兽欲，死命掰开丁程鑫的臀瓣至最大限度，挺动着胯部往里抽送。

“要坏了…我不要了……我要回去…” 丁程鑫栖在马嘉祺胸膛上声嘶力竭地哭喊，张着嘴大声浪叫，来不及吞咽的津液都淌在了马嘉祺的腹部上，神情欲仙欲死，惹得马嘉祺松开了紧按的手指。

“好舒服……射出来了…啊啊啊…怎么还要干啊…”

丁程鑫只感觉获得了释放和解脱，乳白色的液体尽数倾泻了出来，射精的同时死死锁住内壁，整条甬道松弛和紧致交替变化着，马嘉祺戏谑地笑着身上人的挑衅，抱着娇嫩的臀肉，拼命冲刺，气势高昂的阴茎在丁程鑫的肠道内横冲直撞，终于有了射精的欲望。

“那我也射了，嗯？”

说着，马嘉祺便翻身把意识还在懵懂的丁程鑫压在身下，挺起肉棒就着扔在抽搐的肉穴进行最后一番侵略，最终倾着身子将硬物插入最深处，把浓稠的精液悉数射进了丁程鑫的体内。

“呼…你把我骗来……就是干这个。”  
“是真发烧了，我好多了已经。”  
“我讨厌你。”  
“还讨厌吗？” 马嘉祺作势要攀上丁程鑫赤裸的肉体。

“还是讨厌你。我困了…”  
“好，睡觉。” 

做完爱的丁程鑫总是软绵绵的，要马嘉祺去抱他回到原位。他吵着闹着要和马嘉祺挤在一张床上。

“喂，我可是病号啊。”  
马嘉祺笑了，把蜷起的手臂递给他，由他枕着。

第二天早晨，马丁两人请了暂假，要睡个懒觉。中午时分，饭桌上，刘耀文和宋亚轩凑过来，关怀地询问马嘉祺。  
“怎么样了啊，小马哥？”

“没事了，你们老丁把我照顾得很好。”

丁程鑫假装什么也没听见，低头扒拉碗里的白米饭，在桌下狠狠踢了马嘉祺一脚。


End file.
